


Give Me Pain

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: John thinks that Anthony doesn't love him, is he right or wrong?





	Give Me Pain

     Just a simple night, nothing going on as usual. John and Anthony were sharing a hotel room. John laid absentmindedly on one of the beds watching whatever random shit was on the television. Anthony was trying to keep his thoughts off of John. 

 

     Anthony thought at one point in his life that he was as straight as they came but in the recent months, he had begun to think different. He started getting the uncomfortable urge to kiss John. Anthony forced himself not think of John for that matter. He knew John wouldn't think of him the same way.

 

* * *

"Anthony?"

 

    "Yeah man? What's up?" Anthony tried not to sound to distant.

 

     "Are you okay?" John glanced at him around the room.

 

      "Yeah man, I'm fine, why?" Anthony didn't exactly want John to see that he was upset.

 

       "As long as you're sure." John smiled and slapped Anthony's shoulder lightly.

 

        John walked away leaving Anthony to his own thoughts and devices, Anthony wanted nothing more than to kiss John and tell him everything but he didn't want to ruin their friendship or the band. Anthony stayed silent as a few stray tears made their way down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. He decided that he was going to leave for a while and clear his head. He didn't want to go out the front door because Joh, Flea, and Chad would have questions for him.

 

       He found himself wandering the streets alone tears still sliding down his face. He felt sick to his stomach and just wanted to feel the love from the one person he wanted to feel the love from. He found himself sitting under a bride in front of a small stream skipping stones across. Meanwhile back at the shared place John, Chad, and Flea were beginning to become worried about Anthony.

 

     "Where's Anthony?" Chad looked around not seeing the singer anywhere.

 

     "I don't know his room maybe?" Flea was the one who spoke.

 

     "He's not there I checked." John's voice was frantic.

  

     "I'm sure he's fine Johnny." Flea tried to reassure him.

 

     "I'm gonna go find him." No sooner than he said that he was out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

      "Anthony! There you are!" John screeched when he saw Anthony sitting under the bridge.

 

      "Can you please leave me alone?" Anthony couldn't even look at John, he didn't want John to see him cry.

 

      "Anthony, tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

 

     "I know, but I just can't tell you this John. It would ruin our friendship and the band." Anthony's voice was a mere whisper.

 

     "Anthony, please talk to me, I don't like seeing you this upset." John by this point was restraining his overwhelming urge to pull Anthony close and hold him.

 

    "I have feelings for you okay. Somehow I fell in love with you John Frusciante." Anthony hung his head low in shame.

 

   "Anthony look at me," John lifted Anthony's gaze to meet his own, "Anthony Kiedis, you don't how long I've wanted to hear you say that." John leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Anthony's 

 

    "I love you."

 

   "I love you too Anthony.

 

      They continued kissing and things started getting heated. The sun was going down and no one was around in the small park and bridge area. John slid his hands up under Anthony's shirt. Anthony softly moaned out at John's hesitant touch.

 

    "Are you sure you want to do this here Anthony?" John's whisper was thick with lust, love, and so many other emotions.

 

    "Yes, just take me now John. I need this." Anthony whispered breathily.

 

     John began undressing Anthony with urgency, Anthony wasted no time doing the same to John. John wanted to really make it special for Anthony so he decided he would give Anthony something he would never forget. He grabbed Anthony's leaking hard cock, he laid his tongue flat against the tip drawing a groan from Anthony's lips. John looked up at him as innocently as he could before he started bobbing his head up and down. He could feel Anthony was getting close so he continued sucking and started working him open for what was to come later.

 

    "John please just fuck me now!" Anthony whined desperately to feel all of John

 

   John wasted no time spitting in his hand to lube his aching hard-on up the best he could before gently pushing himself inside Anthony. He took it slow at first because he didn't want to hurt Anthony.

 

    "H-harder!" Anthony yelped out in pleasure.

 

    John obliged him thrusting harder and shifting angles to hit the spot deep inside Anthony that made him see stars. Anthony was a mess of moans, whimpers and lustful cries of John's name. John could feel Anthony tighten around him and he knew Anthony went over the edge. One final rough thrust and he was consumed with pleasure with Anthony.

 

    "I love you, Anthony." John pulled out and laid beside Anthony under the bridge.

 

    "I love you too John, but we should probably get back before Chad and Flea start thinking we ran away or got kidnapped."

 

    "You're probably right."


End file.
